Twisted Fate
by Chibi-Draco
Summary: The story of a boy who has lost his way only to be found by the one he never thought cared.. SLASH HD, HrR NEW CHAPTER IS UP
1. Prolouge Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The winds whipped sharply at the old, dying trees that looked as though they had been set a blaze millions of times over. If they could speak, they could tell you the history of this now darkening world, but alas they cannot from years of smog and acidic smoke.These trees belonged to a once throughly protected land which many used to call a happy place, a place for the youth of the wonderful world hidden by a vail of magic to learn and experience life to its fullest. This place was deemed Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Once bright and cheery this huge castle though still lit with a soft mellow glow of lanterns wore a dark swirlling, growing cloud over its crown, and the people that lived here looked ghostly and parinoid.. not something you would expect from the memories you have heard. One boy however seemed more depressed than all the others as he shuffled through a cold, dank corridor on his way to Potions class.  
  
'The boy who lived', 'Golden boy', 'The eighth wonder of the world'. So many names given to him by so many people and yet all he longed for was to be called by a regular name, treated like a regular person.. not being followed around by professor and student a like afraid that he may vanish or combust at any moment. Harry Potter quickened his pace down the hall trying to widden the gap between himself a hoard of fifth year gryffindor fangirls. Harry froze and sighed when one of the girls called out his name and then took advantage of his courtesy by pouncing on him, 'H-hi Harry.. h- how are y-you feeling?' The brunett asked in a quavering voice that made even her eyes shake with anticipation and anexity, Harry sighed and raked a hand through his jet black, tousled hair causing the girls no less than three feet away to sigh. 'I'm fine.. now if you'll excuse me..' Harry rounded sharply and made for a hasty retreat that was only blocked by the fifth year annoyance once more, 'Are you sure? You look awfully pale, maybe we should take you to see Madmade Pomfery, or maybe-..' Harry was forced to suffocate a growl as he balled his hands into fists at his sides shaking his head just slightly *Bloody broad sounds like 'Mione on a quiz day..* his mind drawled as he let her finish not even catching half the words she said, Harry then simply replied.. 'No, that's quite alright. I'm fine thanks.' He took a few brisk steps forward which were only stopped when the girls outstretched arm blocked his path. Harry's fists now became clenched so tightly that his knuckles went white as the moon and his own anger began to boil.. if the girl didn't leave now she was going to be left in little peices on the floor. 'Your not going anywhere until you tell me the truth!' She squeaked, trying to sound commanding but failing miserably. Harry closed his eyes and was seconds from exploding when a icy, drawling voice cracked his demenor and made him stiffen.. 'Look you little half-breed can't you see that Potter doesn't wish to play twenty questions with you? Sod off wont you, the boy will be late for class..' Harry mouth hung wide open as the girl scuttled off, passing the owner of the voice and rejoining her friends as they squealed and gossiped vanishing around a corner.  
  
Draco Malfoy struted with his usual powerful essence toward Harry and placed a chilling hand on his shoulder before he lent in and whispered, 'Now you owe me Potter.. keep that in mind wont you?' Malfoy passed him in a flourish of black robes and disappeared leaving poor Harry thunderstruck at Draco's 'polite' attitude, shaking his head he regained composure and sprinted quickly off to Potions.. now fifteen minutes late. *Snape's going to let me have it..* Harry thought groaning at the oncoming slaughter that awaited him when he slowed and finally stopped in front of the 'Gaint Bat's' classroom. Harry took a deep breath and clutched the handle pushing it open entering the moldy, musk scented classroom.. he now stood there with a raidence of power ready to face his fate as he stared into the rage filled eyes of his most hated professor.. Severus Snape. 


	2. The Second Save

Chapter 2  
  
Snape took no time to breach the large gap between himself and Harry, which caused the classes attention to turn on the beginnings of 'war'. 'Well, well Mr. Potter, it would seem that your arroagance got the better of today hm? One would think that in our seven year a student would be less carefree and more egar to learn, and then there's the war. I suppose that has something to do with it?' Snape's voice sounded like vemon as he stepped forward once more and pinned Harry to the wall, staring him down while the whole class at on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Harry's brow furowed as the light sheen of sweat appear on his milk chocolate tanned skin, if he was going to tell Snape why he was late, he would have to tell him about Draco. Even though he knew he should just to get his rival back, something in his mind was telling him otherwise. 'WELL?!' Snape's loud voice, powered by his anger broke Harry's train of thought and he found himself staring around wildly for help. Ron and Hermione though with worried, appolegetic faces kept their distance from the sence. Blasie their only Slytherin friend since fifth year even seemed hesitant, but then there was Malfoy. He sat with his proud demenor staring directly back at Harry, and Harry found his mouth going dry as he almost lost himself in those silver moon orbs. Draco swiftly nodded and stood causing Snape's head to turn, 'Yes Mr. Malfoy?'.  
  
Draco breezed his way over to the nasty looking development and stood beside Harry, his eyes set on Snape and almost blazing with the protective look he was giving to Harry. 'Potter was late because of me sir.. I bumped into him in the hall and we got into a scuffle'. Very straight forward, and very much a lie but Snape's eyes seemed to soften (if that's even possible) and he bought into it almost instantly. 'Oh.. well.. very well then. Do be sure that your fights are minimal and that you not do it during class time..' Snape turned and walked back to the front of the class continuing with his lesson, Draco however turned to Harry once the class had left rapt attention on the subject behind and winked before returning to his seat. Harry couldn't help but blush criminson as he too took his usual seat beside Ron and began to try and focus on the lesson, his only trouble was that he could feel Draco's eyes on his back and it made his hair stand on end.. a long with a few other parts as well..  
  
The class had ended without a single word from Snape and Ron and Hermione had pushed Harry quickly out the door, to avoid further confrontation between himself and the rabid professor. As Hermione and her beau pounced on Harry and ripped at him with questions Harry was smirking his head down just mummbling out one word answers.. it was then that he heard that voice again, that comanding yet curious in the tinge sounding voice. 'I guess that's two you owe me now Potter.. you certainly like to rack up points don't you?' A sneer was visable on Draco's lips as he passed Harry and headed for the Charms corridor. 'What's he on about Harry?' Ron asked, waving a hand in front of Harry's wide eyes breaking his daze and making him turn his attention to Ron. 'Sorry, what?' Harry asked tilting his head to seem innocent. Ron sighed and shoke his head, 'I asked you what was going on between you and Ferret boy..' Harry seemed thoughtful for a second then gently shruged and muttered 'I dunno..' before walking off and vanishing around the corner toward Defence Against the Dark Arts..  
  
Chibi D- There! Second chapter is now finished, up next will be my authors' note explaining nearly all of the plot for people who I'm sure are slightly confused.. ^^; *points at the Reveiw button and pokes you* Please? Oh and thanks to my only reveiwer of the first chapter, melovinharrypotter. Your support is greatly appreciated! ^_^ 


	3. The Author Explains All

Authors Note  
  
Konnichiwa fellow H/D and Harry Potter Fans! Sorry for the slow in chapter updates but I had exams for a while and then I finally recieved my long awaited new *child* The Fifth Harry Potter Book!! ^_^ Anyways, as promised I'm going to give you a run down on the plot and maybe a few hints into what may happen next..  
  
The plot is based on Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts where the war has strengthend over the past two years, the war is obviously between Lord Voldemort and the light side. Harry has lost contact with Sirius over the past few months and has been builed more than ever by his porky cousin and plum faced Uncle, Vernon. Thus Harry is agitated and needs some releif. The whole since his arrival have been stalking him and trying to call it 'protection' but Harry's stress level can't seem to take much more of it and at one point things are going to go terriably wrong and his world will been flipped upside down (*wink*wink*) No more can be said or I will leak the whole story through my hands.  
  
Couples Hermione and Ron Seamus and Dean Neville and Ginny Harry and Draco *eventually ^_~*  
  
Appearance Harry Potter: Harry still has the same tousled, jet black hair however he now has a milk chocolate brown tan, a well chiseled seeker musceled body, height of 5'11", and still the same old thin, black framed glasses. Harry's hair now sits at his waist and his appearance is becoming more and more like his godfather. *IMPORTANT* Harry is the quidditch team captian for Gryffindor. Age:17  
  
Draco Malfoy: Draco no longer has the same slicked back, James Bond style hair. It hangs loosely around his ears and is obviously still the same bleach blonde colour *drool*. He also posesses a well formed seeker musceled body and his skin still has its moonlit glow. *IMPORTANT* Draco now has an obession over leather not to mention Harry *wink*wink* He is also Head Boy and the quidditch team captain for Slytherin. Age: 17, Height: 6'0"  
  
Hermione Granger: No longer short with bushy brown hair, Hermione has filled out to the greatest extent. She now has height of 5'7" and an hour- glass figure to match. Her usual puffy brown lions' mane is now a spiraled dark brown foutain of luscious locks.*IMPORTANT* She is also Head Girl and on the verge of becoming an Animagi. Age: 17  
  
Ronald Weasley: Towering over all at a height of 6'1", Ronald has certainly caught the eye of many women. Ron's flame red hair now hangs around his shoulders in a pony tail and his skin posesses a tan that looks of Miami Beach. He has the musceled body from lengthy quidditch practice as the Gryffindor beater. *IMPOTANT* Ron wants Hermione but still lacks his courage in that event ^_~ (When I say want I don't mean as a girlfriend.. he's already got that!) Age: 17.  
  
And that is that, I only really wanted to explain the main characters for now. Later on I may explain the others.. reveiw and ideas are welcome!! ~~~ CHIBI .D. 


	4. The not so new proffesor

Chapter 3  
  
Harry was slow to head for the gaint oak door that would lead him to his undependable doom, curiously he glanced over his shoulder to see if his ravenous friends had followed him. Of course they were right behind him almost closing in on his heels wearing supicious looks on their faces. Harry sighed non-audiably and picked up his pace to the door.. *Of course their following you you twit their gryffindors too! That means you share the same classes!* Even Harry's palms were sweating as his hand clutched the door handle and swung it open, cringing at what he thought was going to be the last day of his already depressing life. However when Hermione brushed past him with Ron at her heels Harry opened his eyes to see that the whole of gryffindor and ravenclaw were staring at him and there was also no proffesor in sight, he flushed criminson and took his seat next to Hermione. Seamus and Dean grinned at him foolishly and then poked him lightly in the shoulder, 'Expecting to see that old hag proffesor Maylord back in here eh?' Seamus questioned with a childish air. Harry shruged not sure what to believe then he turned in his seat and stared at Dean, 'So what's going on anyway?' he asked curiously. 'Not really sure mate.. alls' we know is that Maylord has vanished'. Seamus replied. Woops and light cheers were heard thoughout the class but quickly became silenced at the sound of marching feet down the corridor, the classroom door then swung once more to reveal their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher..  
  
Proffesor Lupin stood in the doorway wearing his usual shabby robes, and worn expression on his maturly lined face. The class stared at him in disbelief but quickly adverted their eyes on the newest member to walk into the room.. a huge shaggy black dog with the body of a wolf and eyes as peircing as the midnight sky had sauntered into the room right at Lupin's heels. *SIRIUS?!* Harry's mind screamed as he cast a surprised, curious look at Lupin who was now waltzing to his desk causing his silvering light brown hair to shine in the torch light. Lupin however did not once look at Harry as he conjured a large doggie bed the size of a coffee table at the side of his desk which was quickly occuiped by the large dog. The classes attention was so keen that Harry could have sworn Neville was close to falling of his stool, 'Good Morning class! I am glad to be back within these walls at this wonderful time that is your last year here at Hogwarts. This-..' Lupin cast his arm out over the large black dog who's head was now resting on its paws ears perked upright, ' Is Snuffles, he's my new semi- assistant and expect you to treat him with the kindness that you would treat any human being'. The class stared at the dog for a moment and Neville seemed to scoot back on his stool to make the distance between himself and the huge creature larger, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat there thunderstruck but were brought out of their trance when Lupin cleared his throat. 'I am here obviously to replace the late and rather ill proffesor Maylord and I hope to make this class as interesting and as full of learning as humanly possible due to my reputation.. now first we will begin the study of the Crup and then move swiftly along too-..'  
  
The class proved to be very eventful and when finished most students were egar for their next lesson in which a crup was to be brought in and inspected along with being studied, in fact the students were so caught up in their glee that many of them did not notice the three missing students all gryffindors. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on desks at the front of the classroom staring down at Sirius who was sleeping soundly on his side while Lupin cleared the blackboard of their previous lesson. 'So?' asked Harry in an curious yet almost demanding voice as Lupin turned, 'So what?' Lupin asked cheerily beaming at him brightly. 'Why on earth is my godfather sitting in front of me when he should still be in hidding?' Harry questioned crankly, 'Sirius is here because Dumbledore requested that he been here for your protection and his own, he also requested me back because I was the only teacher to take the Defence Against the Dark Arts job this year.' Lupin stated. Harry stared at Lupin for a moment and suddenly felt a grin spread across his face but did not dare to say why he was grinning as he stared down at Sirius still snoring lightly in his bed, 'Why did he not owl over the holidays or acknowledge when he walked in?' asked Harry his voice becoming suddenly tight, 'Well.. you see I think it best for Sirius to explain that to you prehaps-..' Lupin cut himself sort when he heard the sound of feet marching briskly down the corridor. 'Come and see us later tonight in this classroom after dinner and we'll discuss it then ok?' Lupin smiled when Harry nodded firmly, stood swiftly and gently patted Sirius and his snoring form on the head before marching out of the room Ron and Hermione staring at him aprehensively as they sprinted to keep up with him. 'Harry, are you going?' asked Hermione softly. Harry stopped and smiled at her as he turned, 'Of course I am and you two can come with me if you like!' Harry now in a far better mood then he had ever been in a long time turned and vanished down the stairs toward the Great Hall...  
  
Chibi .D. = Tah-dah! All done and what a shocker huh? Anyway I just wanted to state that there are no fifth book spoliers in here as I have not finished the book yet but sadly know who dies =*( I started writting this before I even had the book and had the plot idea in my head long before I even knew when the fifth book was being released so please bare with me if it is not as accurate as it should be! Besides for many I think they'll prefer the story since the one we love resides in it alive ^_^ (Book readers who know of the death know what I mean) I need at least five more reviews to continue the story soo.. *points to reveiw button* Please lemme hear what you've got to say!! 


	5. The need for you

Warning: OOC, yaoi and masturbation  
  
Dedication: It may seem odd but I dedicate this chapter to all of my yaoi fan people! I hope you enjoy the HEATED experience ^-^ BTW, thank you Scorn- Silverstar for your support!!  
Chapter 4  
  
Bright, cheerful, rowdy, joyous.. there were thousands of words to describe the Great Hall that afternoon but these were only few. Students young and old alike were chatting animatedly to their peers and companions as if they did not have a care in the world, as if they had completely forgotten about the second most powerful wizard (in most's eyes) whom was looming within the shadows and waiting to strike. Shockingly enough, Harry was one of them. Now that he had his reason to live, his godfather back in his mind, heart and soul he had no reason to feel resentful and he even showed it when he passed the Slytherin table. Harry winked with a wide grin plastered on his face like a punch bag clown directly at Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, his sworn nemesis since his first year and he was being almost overly polite with the young man. Draco of course, though still holding nearly every ounce of his composure, choked on his rice pudding and was forced to hide it in a cough.. *Di-did Potter just wink at me?!* Malfoy's mind bellowed and then he replayed the image, those luminous emerald green pools shinning at him brightly, and that tousled, sexy jet black hair swaying with his stride causing delicate bangs to fall before his lovely tanned features.. 'Draco sweetie, are you alright?' Pansy whom had been seated directly beside her so called 'beau' was staring at him worriedly. Draco however shook his head from the heat risen expression on his face that once again went stone cold, he then said in a fakely soothingly expression, 'Of course Parkison my dear, nothing is wrong I was just reminiscing about the past..' Draco tired for nearly twenty minutes to continue eating but that same image appeared in his head of Harry's gorgeous features, daringly he cast a glance at the Gryffindor table and was not at all surprised to find his crush chatting with the bushy brown haired mudblood and her overly protective little weasel.. Unable to down anything else on his plate, Draco stood and vanished from the great hall with a swift billow of his robes.  
  
Several of his Slytherin friends watched curiously as he stropped off and Pansy was determined to follow him but Blasie held her back his a shake of his head, 'Leave him Pan.. he needs sometime to himself.' Pansy was going to argue but the cold stare she received from those azure purple eyes told her otherwise. Meanwhile, Draco sprinted into the dungeon that led to the Slytherin common room. He was so caught up in his thoughts he nearly forgot to mutter the password to the sleeping portrait, once inside Draco headed directly to the boys dormitory and locked its door, falling face first into his silken bed sheets. *Damn you Potter! If only you knew what your doing to me!* Draco snarled and turned onto his back, staring at the canopy of his bed and smiling.. yes smiling.. at the face which swirled into his vision. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he was sucked into another one of his fantasies.. stark naked and slicked with sweat over his body was Harry, eyes gleaming with lust and hunger as he trailed his hands over Draco's pale lithe frame and kissed him passionately. Draco closed his curtains and performed a silencing spell on the bed before reaching down and unbuttoning his trousers, slipping his hand down beneath both his pants and boxers to grasp his hard, stiff member. He returned to his fantasy..  
  
Harry trailed a line of hot butterfly kisses down Draco's jaw and along his neck, nipping at the boys collar bone affectionately before trailing his tongue down the center of his chest and encasing one of Draco's hard nipples in his mouth. The Slytherin blonde began to pump harder on his member with thin fingers as his lustful fantasy became more heated.. Harry swirled his tongue around the nipple and nipped at it gently before moving to the other and following the same suit, Harry's hand trailed down gently stroked teasingly at the boys hard cock as he began to make a path of soft kisses down along Draco's abdomen and his happy trail. What happened next made Draco moan in pure bliss and squeeze his member hard.. Harry engulfed the head of his pets sex drive with his heated mouth and swirled his tongue around it, grazing his teeth down the shaft before sucking on it slow and hard. Draco bit his lower lip as his dream boy sucked more powerfully and groaned as Harry thrust a slicked finger inside him, probing deeply and grazing his prostate. Draco writhed slightly and cried as he hit his climax.. spurting his seed onto his hand and his pants. With eyes closed tightly he slid his hand from his trousers and panted for a few moments, then he removed the silence charm and withdrew the curtains before standing and unlocking the door as he headed for the bathroom.  
  
Stepping into the bathroom, Draco shut the door tightly and stripped himself of his sweat ridden, sticky clothing before turning on the shower and letting the heated water flow. He stood in waters pounding rage and let it soak his pale body as he gently washed and lathered his hair and body.. eyes closed thinking of the man he loved so much.. 


End file.
